


Alone Again

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, POV Second Person, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Missing the comforts of home is a spy’s usual fare. <br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



When you’re a spy, you get used to being alone. And if you’re undercover, you know you’re going to be isolated. You won’t have the comforts of home, wherever home may be. 

You have to blend in, though. Make yourself fit with wherever you are, play a part and make sure you’re playing it well enough your cover isn’t blown. Especially when you have a partner with you – you have to have her back, otherwise, she won’t have yours. 

Good thing Fi and you can talk shorthand and code, and no one realizes. It makes you feel a little less alone, even if Ireland wouldn’t have been your first choice, leaving the States. You both have reputations here. But it’s a big country, and as long as you keep your heads down and noses clean, and Charlie safe, you figure you can do it. 

Doesn’t stop you from missing home. Miami, and your Mom. Sam and Jesse. But you have a job to do – protect Charlie. Protect Fiona. 

Live. 

Yeah. That, too. Live.


End file.
